Tant pis
by sama-66
Summary: C'était une blague, à la base. Et puis, ça a dégénéré. Indépendamment de sa volonté. Il le jure. HPDM, un peu UA
**Auteur :** SamaZ

 **Bêta :** Adalas

 **Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartint, sauf l'intrigue !

 **Mot de l'auteur :** Coucou, tout le monde... Je me sens un peu timide ce soir, à m'aventurer dans ce grand bassin inconnu. J'ai lu tellement de HPDM, mais c'est la première que j'écris, alors soyez gentils avec moi ^^

L'histoire se passe pendant leur huitième année, ils ont 20 ans, alors la guerre a duré plus longtemps que dans le livre. Tout le monde est vivant, j'ai détesté les morts de JK Rowling, alors j'ai fait comme s'ils n'étaient jamais arrivés :)

Je tiens à remercier ma bêta, tellement forte et courageuse, pour toutes ses corrections. Elle est la meilleure ! Alors si vous êtes fan de Sherlock, je vous conseille vivement ses fictions !

Voila, je crois que c'est tout ! Bonne lecture ^^

P.S : Je dédie cet OS à Lying Cat. Joyeux anniversaire en retard, ma belle ! C'est grâce à elle si l'envie du HPDM est revenu :) (Allez lire ses fics !)

* * *

_ Allez, quoi, Harry ! C'est juste une blague ! Je suis sûr que t'es juste mort de trouille !

Oui, oui, Harry avait peur, il était effrayé, il était terrifié. C'était une très mauvaise idée. C'était une idée atroce. Qui allait foirer et qui allait réussir là où le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait lui-même échoué maintes et maintes fois. Et c'était une _très_ mauvaise idée, est-ce qu'il vous l'avait déjà dit ? Parce que c'était vraiment, vraiment, l'une des pires idées que Ron n'ait jamais trouvé dans sa longue vie qui ne comptait finalement que vingts bougies.

Et surtout, il le voyait au regard désapprobateur de Hermione. Hermione, qui ne se trompait jamais. _Jamais._ Elle était la voix de la sagesse. C'est Dumbeldore en plus jeune et moins con. En plus intelligent et plus strict... En fait, c'est Mcgonagall. Voilà. Et Hermione trouvait que l'idée était mauvaise, et nulle. Et elle désapprouvait.

De toute façon, ça n'allait même pas marcher. Malfoy n'était pas idiot. Il allait détecter la supercherie dès les premières secondes. Et Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi il perdait son temps à énumérer le pourquoi du comment tout ça allait mal finir étant donné qu'il n'avait pas réellement le choix. Ça, ce qu'ils projetaient de faire, c'était comme une renaissance. Comme s'ils revenaient à la vie. Parce qu'ils étaient ressortis détruits de la guerre. Tous. Les morts, au moins, étaient en paix, maintenant. Mais, les survivants… Eh bien, ils survivaient. Coûte que coûte.

Harry avait tué Voldemort, ainsi qu'une dizaine de Mangemorts. Hermione a été violée et elle a torturé ses violeurs jusqu'à ce qu'ils la supplient de les laisser mourir. Elle a refusé. Ron a été torturé. Encore et encore. Il a été fait prisonnier pour les besoins, _l'effort,_ de guerre, et il a été torturé. Plus qu'eux tous réunis. Il en est ressorti fracturé. Seamus a dû vendre Dean pour sauver la vie de quelques civils, et même si ce dernier est toujours en vie, et bien portant physiquement, et qu'il a été le premier à être d'accord avec cette décision, Seamus ne s'en est jamais remis. Ne s'est jamais pardonné. D'ailleurs, il ne voulait même plus regarder ou adresser la parole à Dean. Un voile de honte et de regret le suivant partout. Neville a perdu sa grand-mère à cause de Bellatrix, et ce fut la fois de trop, il la tua de ses propres mains, à la moldu, ne recourant à aucune magie.

Et ça, c'est en oubliant les jumeaux, qui ont, chacun leur tour, failli perdre leur moitié. Et Remus, qui dut enterrer Tonks, le petit Teddy pleurant dans ses bras. Et Sirius, qui ne pouvait dormir que drogué à la potion de Sommeil, enlaçant une bouteille d'un alcool quelconque pourvu qu'il soit fort. Et Rogue, le placide Rogue, qui sursaute à chaque _putain_ de bruit. Et Dumbledore, qu'il a vu pleurer, s'accusant de tous leurs maux. Et Mcgonagal, qui veille sur eux avec encore plus de force. Et Molly, refusant de perdre ses enfants de vu. À croire que son regard les maintenait en vie. Et Ginny, qui faisait partie de l'équipe de récupération. L'équipe qui revenait sur les lieux d'une bataille pour voir s'il restait des vivants et récupérer les cadavres de ses équipiers, de ses amis. De sa famille. Et Charlie, qui ne parlait plus. Et Bill, qui suivait sa femme comme son ombre. Et Percy, qui refusait de quitter son bureau, croulant sous la charge de travail. Et Collin, et Denis, et Lavande et les jumelles, et les Serpentards qui avaient servi d'espions. Ou ceux qui virent leur monde changer du tout au tout, passant des rois aux pestiférés en l'espace d'une soirée. Et les plus jeunes, qui ne savaient plus comment revenir au présent.

Alors, ils faisaient semblant. Tous. Ron faisait semblant de manger comme un glouton pour faire croire que sa passion pour la nourriture ne s'était pas tarie. Hermione faisait semblant d'aimer les études autant qu'avant. Harry faisait semblant d'être aussi confiant qu'avant. Sirius ramenait des conquêtes d'un soir pour faire croire qu'il était redevenu le playboy sûr de lui et insouciant qu'il était avant son incarcération. Remus souriait. Tout le temps. _Vraiment,_ tout le temps. Et Rogue lui lançait des piques à chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient.

Et ça marchait, vraiment. Les plus jeunes y croyaient. Un vent de joie, timide et prudent, se réinstallait petit à petit à Poudlard. On recommençait à discuter pendant les repas. Dumbeldore proposait ses bonbons au citron à tout va. Les couples se redonnaient des rendez-vous amoureux près du Lac. Et vraiment, les cœurs s'apaisaient et les âmes cicatrisaient. Sauf pour ceux qui voyaient. Qui remarquaient. Même s'ils voudraient fermer les yeux et détourner le regard. Parce que Ron maigrissait à vu d'œil. Et Hermione ne levait plus la main en classe. Et les sourires de Harry donnaient envie de pleurer. Et les conquêtes de Sirius s'en allaient toutes, déçues, n'ayant même pas obtenus de préliminaires. Et Remus avait gardé son sourire lors de l'enterrement de sa femme, ignorant les larmes qui s'échappaient de ses yeux. Et Rogue… Rogue avait juste sangloté sur le faux cadavre de Harry, comme l'aurait fait une mère sur celui de son fils. Et ceux qui voyaient n'arrivent pas oublier. Mais ils essayaient. Et ils y arriveront.

Alors quand Ron avait suggéré de recommencer à faire des blagues aux Serpentards, _comme avant_ , Harry avait vu les yeux de ses compagnons de chambrée s'illuminer. Neville avait de nouveau arboré son sourire à la fois taquin et inquiet des répercussions. Et Ron n'avait plus ce regard voilé, qui vous faisait penser qu'il était toujours prisonnier dans sa geôle à subir mille et une tortures. Puis, il y avait le sourire qu'Hermione s'est dépêchée de réprimer et de remplacer par une moue réprobatrice quand ils lui avaient fait part de leur petite blague. Elle les avait sermonné pendant des heures. Or, ils savaient tous que si elle avait vraiment voulu les empêcher de procéder, elle n'aurait pas perdu son temps à tourner autour du pot. Ça ne devait pas être si grave que ça. Mais surtout, quand Ron avait fini d'expliquer son plan, Dean et Seamus avaient échangé un regard complice. Oh, ça n'avait pas duré plus d'une seconde, mais voila, c'était la première fois que ça arrivait depuis la fin de la guerre. Et ça poussa Harry à faire la plus grosse bêtise de vie.

Il dit « Oui ». Il dit « D'accord ». Même si tout son corps était tendu. Même si son instinct lui criait de ne pas faire une connerie pareille. Parce qu'après, plus rien ne sera pareil. Et Dieu savait ce que le Golden Boy de Gryffondor détestait les changements. Mais voila, il fallait que les choses redeviennent comme avant, même si cela signifiait la fin tragique du grand héros de Poudlard. Et de l'Angleterre. Et de l'Europ- Bref, du monde entier.

Et il était là, dans ce couloir où il savait qu' _il_ allait passer. Parce qu'il l'avait espionné la plus grande partie de sa vie et qu'il savait tellement de choses sur lui que c'en était ridicule. Sa pointure, son dessert préféré, l'amour fou qu'il portait à son père, l'indifférence qu'il ressentait pour sa mère, l'idolâtrie qu'il vouait à Snape, son côté commère, à quel point il avait eu mal quand son premier copain l'avait largué pendant le déjeuner devant toute la Grande Salle, le traitant de mangemort, fils de mangemort, frigide, sans sentiments, et d'autres inepties encore…

Ce que les autres avaient vu ce jour-là, c'est le visage placide de Malfoy, totalement ennuyé par ce discours tellement Serdaigle de par le choix des mots mais tellement Pouffsouffle de par la niaiserie qui en découlait. Ils avaient vu un Malfoy ouvrant la bouche un bon moment après le discours — le silence qui avait régné dans la Grande Salle avait rendu tout le monde mal à l'aise, même les professeurs n'avaient pas su quoi faire — seulement pour demander à Zabini de lui passer le sel. Ils avaient assisté à la mise à mort d'un de leur pair, non pas par des armes mais les mots, ou plutôt, l'absence de mots.

S'en était suivi des mois de calvaire pour le Serdaigle — Johnson. Raillé par les uns, moqué par les autres. Tous les Serpentards, sans exception, s'étaient relayés pour faire de sa vie un enfer. Sa maison lui avait tourné le dos, les Pouffsouffle le prenaient pour le plus grand des salauds, et les Gryffondors le regardaient de haut. Mais bon, ça n'avaient pas duré longtemps. Tout le monde le prit en pitié. Après tout, il s'était totalement fait humilié par Malfoy. Le genre d'humiliations qu'on n'oublie jamais. La rumeur dit qu'il était même revenu auprès de Malfoy pour le supplier de le reprendre.

Oui, ça, c'est ce que tout le monde a vu. Ou a cru voir. Parce qu'Harry avait assisté à une scène totalement différente. Harry, lui, a vu l'explosion de douleur. Il a vu quelques fissures se craqueler sur le masque du blond. Il avait vu sa lèvre inférieure trembler quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne s'amincisse et ne rejoigne sa sœur dans un ligne neutre et apathique. Il a vu les mains de Zabini, de Nott et de Parkinson disparaître sous la table — Harry était sûr que c'était pour rejoindre celles de Malfoy —, il avait vu la colère se peindre sur les visages de Crabbe et Goyle. Il a vu le professeur Rogue se lever, prêt à descendre défendre son filleul, avant de se faire retenir par le bras de Dumbledore et son léger hochement de tête. Il a vu, dans le silence prolongé du Serpentard, un besoin de reprendre ses esprits. Un besoin de quelques minutes pour reprendre le contrôle. Et il a vu, dans les simples mots de Malfoy, une tentative ultime de ne pas sombrer devant une tierce personne. Le monde entier avait vu une exécution, lui, il a vu une mise à mort. Mais pas de la même personne.

C'était en cinquième année, ils avaient quinze ans. Ils en ont vingt maintenant. Le monde magique était en reconstruction et Poudlard saturé de monde. Et si c'était toujours frais dans sa tête, il n'imaginait même ce que ça devait être dans la tête du blond. Et il s'apprêtait à peut-être lui faire revivre la même situation. La même douleur, la même humiliation. Même si les Gryffondors lui assuraient que Malfoy allait juste l'envoyer voir ailleurs, _comme d'habitude_ , et qu'ils allaient juste se disputer, _comme avant_ , et qu'ils allaient tous se moquer de l'air choqué de Malfoy, _comme toujours_.

Et il était toujours là, à attendre dans ce couloir, avachi contre un mur, le stress à son comble, rongeant ses ongles tout en lançant quelques regards à ses amis cachés derrière des statues ou, dans le cas de Ron, à l'intérieur d'un des chevaliers en armure. Et Malfoy qui venait d'apparaître dans toute sa splendide blondeur. Le pas altier, les yeux dans le vague, une main desserrant sa cravate. Hum. Oui.

Heureusement que Harry n'était pas une fille ou quelque peu intéressé par les mecs. Surtout les blonds venant de Serpentards, avec une langue plus acérée qu'une lame et plus venimeuse que celle de Nagini. Un Serpentard qui a perdu toute sa verve. Toute sa confiance. Qui a perdu de vue qui il était.

Putain, qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là ?!

Si Harry pouvait bien reconnaître quelque chose à Malfoy, c'était sa confiance à toute épreuve. Il avait toujours admiré ça chez le Serpentard. Et même Ron l'a avoué — à contre cœur. Malfoy était indestructible, tout simplement parce qu'il brillait. Il est tellement sûr de lui que ses adversaires doutent et finissent par reculer. Et on sait tous qu'il ne faut jamais reculer face à un serpent. C'est là qu'il attaque. Malfoy brillait de par son assurance. Il était comme nimbé par une lumière céleste qui le suivait partout. On ne pouvait détourner son regard de sa silhouette élancée, et on vivait pour recevoir ce regard glacé qui vous voyait à peine. Ils sont nombreux ceux qui détestent Malfoy, mais aucun d'eux n'oserait le rejeter si un jour, par miracle, il daignait leur prêter attention. Aucun. Jamais. Mais, tout ça, c'est de l'histoire ancienne maintenant. Malfoy ne se balade plus dans les couloirs de Poudlard comme s'il les possédait. Il ne sort plus son sempiternel « Je suis un Malfoy… ». Il ne regarde même plus les autres dans les yeux. Lui aussi en est ressorti brisé de cette guerre. Les choses qu'il a vu, qu'il a fait… Elles l'ont totalement changé. De brillant, il est devenu secret, replié sur lui. De populaire, il en est venu à baisser la tête et tracer dans les couloirs sans se faire remarquer. Il ne fait plus peur aux premières années, ne fait plus de blagues aux Gryffondors, ne remet plus les autres à leur place, il ne se prend plus pour la septième merveille du monde, ne se dispute plus avec Harry, ne regarde plus Harry, ne supporte même pas d'être dans la même pièce que Harry… Et tout ça fait de la peine au Golden Boy. Parce qu'un monde sans un blond peroxydé avec qui échanger des piques, sans l'entendre ridiculiser quelqu'un à l'aide de quelques mots, sans le voir parader avec sa cour en toisant les pauvres mortels qu'ils étaient comme des insectes… Sans tout ce qui fait que Malfoy est _Malfoy,_ tout simplement.

Et déjà, le Serpentard arrive à son niveau, prenant bien soin de regarder par terre, l'ignorant, faisant comme s'il ne le voyait pas. Le poing de Harry se serre. Et déjà, le Gryffondor lève la main pour le retenir. Croyez-le ou non, mais Harry est sûr qu'ils ont dû se toiser pendant une éternité. Au moins ! Et, putain ce que ça faisant du bien. Et bien que ce n'était pas ce qui était prévu, cela sortit d'un coup.

_ Sors avec moi !

Ils se figèrent tous les deux. La bouche ouverte, les yeux écarquillés, n'arrivant pas à croire ce qui se passait, tant la situation était improbable. Mon Dieu, il l'avait dit. Il l'avait fait. Mais déjà le visage de Malfoy reprenait vie. Alors Harry dût se dépêcher.

_ Sors avec moi, répéta Harry. Je- Je veux dire co- comme un- un couple, tu- tu sais…

_ Dégage, Potter !

Et il recommença à paniquer. Qu'est-ce qu'il était censé faire maintenant ? Il devrait sûrement partir. Courir jusqu'à la Tour et ne jamais plus sortir de son lit. Mais au moment où il s'apprêtait à tourner les talons, ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Ron qui essayaient de communiquer avec lui à travers le heaume de l'armure dont laquelle il était caché. Merde, Malfoy était déjà en train de se casser.

_ Attends, je suis sérieux. Je t'aime vraiment !

Mais d'où ça sortait ça ? C'est pas comme ça que ça devait se passer. Malfoy n'était pas censé partir aussi vite. Ils étaient censés se crêper le chignon, se lancer quelques piques et enfin partir chacun de leur côté. Le Serpentard sembla tout aussi aussi choqué. Un je-ne-sais-quoi passa dans ses yeux avant qu'il ne les cligne. Lorsque ses orbes givrées refirent surface, Harry ne put plus rien lire. Mon Dieu, cette blague allait trop loin. Ça ne se passait pas du tout comme prévu. Et Harry détestait l'imprévu.

_ A-… Alors… Euh… T'en dis qu-

Le brun n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa question qu'il se retrouva plaqué — plutôt durement, d'ailleurs — contre le mur. Sa tête frappa violemment et un voile noir tombe devant ses yeux. Quand il réussit enfin à focaliser son regard, tout ce qu'il vit fut de l'argent et du blond. Malfoy avait son avant-bras contre son cou et lui lançait le regard le plus dur qu'il n'ait jamais reçu. Ses lèvres étaient retroussées et une partie de Harry — minuscule partie, presque inexistante — eut envie de les embrasser. Du coin de l'œil, il remarqua que ses amis avaient commencé à bouger et s'apprêtaient à tomber sur le blond. Il leur fit signe de reculer tout en maintenant la confrontation visuelle avec Malfoy.

_ Ce n'est pas drôle, Potter. Arrête ça.

Il avait raison, bien sûr. Harry devait arrêter ça tout de suite. Il devrait lancer une petite pique, se moquer du sérieux de Malfoy et aller se rejouer la scène avec ses amis. Il allait ignorer les yeux de Malfoy, parce qu'ils avaient toujours eût un pouvoir maléfique sur Harry. Il se rappelait qu'une fois en quatrième année, il était allé demandé à Hermione s'il existait d'autres créatures que le basilique qui pouvaient ensorceler avec les yeux. Qui pouvait vous couper le souffle, vous faire bégayer, vous faire oublier ce que vous faisiez, l'endroit où vous le faisiez et pourquoi vous le faisiez. Hermione l'avait regardé d'une drôle de façon avant de lui répondre par la négative. Depuis ce jour-là, il s'était durement entraîné à résister à ce regard. À continuer les piques, les coups bas et les railleries même plongé dans ces deux océans. Et, d'accord, ça ne marchait pas tout le temps, mais Harry a dix-huit ans, il était plus fort maintenant. Il avait confiance. Il fit apparaître un sourire railleur sur ses lèvres, se redressa, le fixa du regard et lança :

_ Je suis fou de toi.

D'accord, les yeux de Malfoy lui faisaient toujours dire n'importe quoi.

Est-ce que tout ça était gênant ? Oui. Est-ce que ce silence était inconfortable ? Totalement. Est-ce que Harry était tellement rouge qu'il redonnait une nouvelle définition à cette couleur ? Définitivement. Alors, Harry commença à compter. Compter les secondes, les cils clairs, le nombre de dalles, à quel point Malfoy était juste adorable quand il rougissait, les fissures au plafond, et Malfoy qui ne disait toujours pas un putain de mot ! Et juste quand il eut marre d'attendre et qu'il ouvrit la bouche, la chose la plus improbable au monde arriva. Malfoy- Non, Draco. Draco tomba le masque et Harry vit. Il vit tout. La fragilité, la faiblesse, l'espoir ? La frayeur. Et cela l'effraya à son tour. Ça allait trop loin, putain. Ce n'était pas ce qui devait se passer, ce n'était pas censé aller si loin. Putain, putain, putain. Il fallait qu'il lui dise. Il fallait qu'il recule, ça allait trop loin, putain ! Putain ! Putain… Merde, les yeux de Malfoy, de Draco brillaient. Merde, merde, merde. Il fallait lui dire, il va lui dire.

Il ouvrit la bouche. Et son cerveau se déconnecta.

~OoOoOoO~

Harry pleurait parfois. Bon, très souvent. Il pleurait ses parents. Et il pleurait sa famille de merde. Il pleurait les années perdues de Sirius et il pleurait la solitude de Remus. Et puis vint la guerre, et il pleura les morts. Il pleura les cœurs brisés de ces âmes-sœurs qui n'étaient plus que des âmes en peine. Il pleura ces parents qui perdirent le fruit de leurs entrailles et ces enfants qui n'eurent pas le temps de dire au revoir. Il pleura le malheur de ses amis et il pleura son propre malheur et sa propre solitude. Mais, il arrivait que Harry pleure aussi de bonheur. Parfois, il se sentait tellement reconnaissant, tellement chanceux, que de fervents murmures de remerciement trouvaient chemin à travers les larmes. Il remerciait celui qui l'avait mis dans ce monde enchanté. Dans ce monde où il pouvait se sentir puissant. Auquel il appartenait. Ce monde, où le chant des sirènes vous ensorcelait, où les fées étaient des petites chipies espiègles, où les licornes éblouissaient littéralement. Ce monde, où la magie existe.

Et il pouvait vous le jurer, vous le promettre, vous le certifier, et il vous suppliait de le croire. Il n'y avait pas plus magique que les lèvres de Malfoy posées sur les siennes. Et tant pis ! Tant pis, s'il n'arrivait plus à respirer, à réfléchir, à raisonner. Et tant pis, si ses amis étaient en train d'assister à toute la scène. Et tant pis, s'il était en train de perde la tête. Tant pis, si, on ne sait comment, il se retrouvait à plaquer Malfoy contre le mur, à son tour, et à dévorer sa bouche. Tant pis, oui, tant pis. Parce qu'il n'y avait rien de plus magique. Parce qu'il n'y avait rien de plus beau. Et parce qu'il ne s'était jamais senti putain d'aussi heureux dans sa putain de vie.

Tant pis...

Tant pis.

Tant pis, si Malfoy lui a pourri sa scolarité, parce que Malfoy est du genre timide dans ses baisers. À n'entreprendre une action, un mouvement, que si Harry l'a déjà fait. Tant pis, si Harry lui a retourné chaque coup au centuple, parce ce que Malfoy est du genre joueur dans ses baisers. À mordiller et à donner des coups de langue. Tant pis, si à la base, Harry n'était même pas censé ressentir une once d'attirance pour Malfoy — alors, cet océan… Parce que Malfoy était la Némésis de Harry jusque dans ses baisers. À l'embrasser et se retirer, pour se faire suivre par les lèvres suppliantes d'un Harry sous enchantement. Tant pis. Parce que c'est tellement bon, c'est tellement vrai, c'est tellement- Hé, pourquoi est-ce qu'il se retire ?

Pensant à une énième espièglerie, Harry voulut suivre le mouvement de retrait du blond, avide de ses lèvres, encore affamé de ses baisers, mais, la poigne serrée qu'exerçaient les mains de Malfoy autour de sa mâchoire — et de ses joues, et de sa nuque, Malfoy avait de _longs doigts !_ — l'en empêchèrent. _Zut !_

Harry ne va pas vous mentir, il eut du mal à se réveiller après tout ça. Et le fait que Malfoy se mordait l'intérieur de sa lèvre inférieur n'aidait pas, absolument pas. Mais Malfoy donnait l'air de vouloir _parler_. Alors, Harry fit l'effort le plus gargantuesque et arracha son regard de la vision de la lèvre maltraitée du Serpentard. Même s'il aurait pu consoler cette pauvre lèvre en déposant les siennes, puis en la redessinant avec sa langue, puis- Non ! Non. Non…

_ Tu étais sérieux, n'est-ce pas ? Tu es vraiment amoureux de moi.

Et c'est la raison pour laquelle les hommes ne sont pas sensés dominer le monde. Non, vraiment. Harry acquiesça. Il avait essayé de rester concentré et d'écouter. Vraiment. Mais, elles avaient commencé à _bouger._ Il n'était qu'un homme !

Néanmoins, le soulagement qui apparut sur le visage de Malfoy était juste tellement authentique, que Harry fut sûr de ne jamais regretter sa réponse. Même s'il n'avait aucune idée de la question...

Et les lèvres recommencèrent à _bouger._ Non, mais, ça devrait être interdit ! C'est tellement _indécent_ !

_ Bien, souffla le blond avant de fondre sur Harry, déposant une pluie de baisers entrecoupée de mots et de bribes de phrases. Putain… Enfin… Tellement longtemps… Si, tu savais… Amoureux de toi… Quatrième année… Tellemen-

Cette fois, ce fut le brun qui interrompit le baiser. Après quelques secondes à reprendre ses esprits, il réussit à sortir :

_ Quoi ?

Pathétique. Oui, on sait. Que voulez-vous, les Gryffondors…

_ Quatrième année ?

D'abord confus par l'interruption, les yeux gris brillèrent de compréhension. Il sourit. Harry sut qu'il était foutu.

_ Je suis amoureux de toi depuis la quatrième année, répondit l'autre, un coin de lèvre se relevant de façon si… _adorable._

La ferme.

_ Mais- Mais, tu me détestais, en quatrième année ! Tu as même fait ces badges, ce qui, d'ailleurs, est vraiment gamin et plutôt pathétique de ta part, renifla Harry.

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel, et marmonna quelque chose contre les Gryffondors idiots, avant de prendre une longue inspiration.

_ D'abord, ça ne me surprend pas que tu n'aies jamais remarqué. Je veux dire, vous êtes tellement stupides, vous, les griffons. Et ! ajouta-t il précipitamment devant l'air indigné du brun — il aurait juré avoir entendu une exclamation venant de derrière son- mmmh, son… Potter — et sa bouche grande ouverte. Et… Ce n'est pas parce que des sentiments sont venus _parasiter_ mon système que j'allais être gentil (la façon dont il cracha ce mot aurait pu sérieusement blesser Harry, si les lèvres n'avaient pas continué de _bouger)_ avec toi. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si t'es tellement stupide et idiot et Gryffondor.

Oui, Harry aurait pu se sentir blessé, mais putain, elles continuaient de bouger.

_… quand ?

Harry releva la tête.

_ Hein ?

Malfoy roula des yeux.

_ Depuis quand tu sais que t'es amoureux de moi ?

Hein ? Quoi ? De quoi ? Le blond roula de nouveau des yeux.

_ Allez, moi je viens de te dire que j'en pince pour toi depuis mes quatorze ans, tu peux bien me le dire. Ça ne peut pas être pire.

Amoureux ? Ah, oui. Merde.

_ Euh, pas très longtemps ?

Putain, est-ce que ça allait être comme ça tout le temps, à partir de maintenant ? Lui, surveillant chaque expression de l'aristocrate, et devenant fou à chaque mine triste ? Mais, c'était plus fort que lui. Harry sentit littéralement son cœur se serrer devant la mine humiliée de Malfoy. Ses yeux éteints et son masque en pleine reconstruction. Et le pire, ce qui le faisait totalement chavirer, c'est qu'il était le seul, le seul à remarquer le léger retrait, les bras venant se croiser contre son torse, dans une vaine tentative de protection, le léger rougissement, les yeux baissés vers le sol… Personne d'autre que lui n'aurait vu ça, le Sang Pur était très doué pour cacher ses émotions, exactement comme ce jour-là. Putain, il ne serait certainement pas comme l'autre enfoiré.

_ Mais, euh, je veux dire, Gryffondor, tout ça… Tu- tu sais combien on est lent, ha, ha ha… ha.

Non seulement, Harry se sentait vraiment stupide mais en plus ça n'avait même pas marché. Il était tellement inutile, et comme d'habitude, dans les moments de stress, sa bouche commençait à parler sans le consentement du cerveau.

_ Tes yeux me rendaient fou en quatrième année. Et en cinquième année, mes yeux n'arrêtaient pas de tomber sur tes fesses — indépendamment de ma volonté, je te jure ! Il se peut que j'ai cassé la gueule de ton ex. Et que la fois où j'ai jeté un sort de jambe-en-coton à Zabini, c'est peut-être parce qu'il a touché tes fesses. Et je sais que je donne l'impression d'être obsédé par tes fesses, mais je ne le suis pas. Ni par tes lèvres, même si elles n'arrêtent pas de bouger. il se peut que j'ai failli pleurer quand vous avez rejoint l'Ordre avec ton père et le reste de ta cour. Il y a une petite chance que ma colère contre Greyback ne soit pas seulement en rapport avec Remus. Pendant la chasse aux Horcrux, j'ai peut-être demandé une fois ou deux comment t'allais….

Il avait demandé à chaque fois qu'il était entré en contact avec l'ordre.

Oui, il était essoufflé à la fin de sa tirade, et un peu humilié — d'accord, beaucoup — mais Malfoy avait de nouveau ce petit sourire en coin et Harry pouvait de nouveau lire en lui, pas qu'il ne pouvait pas tout à l'heure, seulement, pas aussi facilement. Il était vraiment foutu.

Bon, c'est vrai, il avait menti. Ou plutôt, il avait évité de raconter toute l'histoire, et sans contexte, ses mots pouvaient être interprétés n'importe comment, mais si ça permettait de soulager le poids qui s'était logé dans sa poitrine, il n'allait sûrement pas rectifier. Même s'il y avait beaucoup de choses à changer. Comme le truc sur les yeux… Malfoy allait sûrement croire que c'était parce qu'il s'agissait de ses yeux, à lui, alors que, en vérité, il était juste déconcerté par la couleur. Le blond avait les yeux bleus-gris, translucides, et si ça le mettait dans tous ses états, c'est tout simplement parce que ce genre de couleur est extrêmement rare. Et non, les yeux de Ron étaient juste bleus. D'accord, plutôt saisissant, mais pas de quoi fouetter un chat.

Et les fesses de Malfoy, pff. Il ne les avait jamais maté. Juste qu'en cinquième année, il avait reçu une malédiction ! À chaque fois qu'il relevait la tête, ses yeux tombaient sur cette partie de l'anatomie du Serpentard. Et si Hermione ne lui avait pas fait la remarque, il n'y aurait même pas prêté attention. Même pas une seconde. Même une milliseconde. Même pas une nano- Ok, vous avez compris.

Et s'il avait peut-être — ou peut-être pas ! — fait rencontrer son poing avec la joue d'un certain Serdaigle, ce n'était absolument pas à cause de Malfoy. Ce con lui était rentré dedans ! Vous imaginez ? Et si cette scène était arrivée juste après la rupture, cela s'appelle une _coïncidence._ Ça existe vraiment, vous pouvez aller vérifier dans le dictionnaire.

Et il exagérait, il fut à peine un peu heureux quand il apprit que Malfoy père était avec eux depuis longtemps et à peine excité quand il vit arriver Malfoy, son Malfoy… Draco. Quand il le vit arriver, accompagné de sa clique.

Et Greyback, ce fils de chien a enfermé Malfoy pendant trois jours et trois nuits dans sa cave, lui refilant les cauchemars les plus réalistes du monde. N'importe qui lui aurait rendu la pareille.

Pour l'histoire de Zabini, ce n'était rien qu'un malentendu. Il avait cru que le noir s'apprêtait à agresser physiquement et sexuellement le blond. Tout le monde aurait réagi ainsi, il était juste le plus rapide. Après tout, qui était assez fou pour aller toucher les fesses d'une autre personne sans préavis ? Et quoi, si cette autre personne était de votre ami d'enfance ? Vous croyez avoir tous les droits ? Et puis quoi-

_ Potter, arrête de réfléchir. Ces Gryffondors, toujours à essayer l'impossible.

Oui, Malfoy était vraiment une langue de vipère, un peu garce sur les bords Mais, cette langue pouvait faire tellement de bien. Il posa ses lèvres sur celles pâles du blond et se fit un chemin jusqu'à l'intérieur. Et Malfoy gémit. _Il gémit_. Et Harry perdit pied. Il s'aplatit davantage contre l'autre, l'embrassa avec plus de ferveur. Un main sur sa nuque, l'autre, miraculeusement, sur ses fesses — indépendamment de sa volonté, il le jure ! — assez rebondies, il plaque leurs bassins avec un peu trop de force, mais ce n'était pas grave, parce que, cette fois, ils gémirent de concert. Et comme un écho du passé, Malfoy se fit plus persistant, plus directif, plus dominant, luttant contre Harry pour la place d'Alpha. Et c'est tout ce que Harry voulait. Demandait. Qu'on lui rende l'ancien Draco. Son ennemi. Son rival. Sa Némésis.

Et Harry comprit. Il comprit qu'il était damné. Qu'il n'aurait plus de retour en arrière. Qu'il ne voulait pas de retour en arrière. Parce qu'il donnerait tout pour cet homme. Parce qu'il ferait tout pour lui redonner sa majesté et son royaume. Parce qu'il suffirait que l'autre ordonne et il obéirait. Pour un de ses regards, un de ses baisers, un de ses sourires.

Et Harry abandonna. Il sourit au blond avant de se dégager.

_ Je crois que j'ai besoin de quelques leçons sur la façon dont on embrasse les Sangs Purs.

Tellement cliché et ringard mais il tendit tout de même la main.

Les yeux levés au ciel, le blond eut une exclamation dédaigneuse. Il se construit un masque de nonchalance et de pur ennui. Il ignora la main de Harry et continua son chemin. Comme si toute cette histoire n'était jamais arrivée. Comme si Harry n'avait pas dévié à jamais de sa route toute tracée. Comme s'ils ne s'étaient pas échangés les baisers les plus chauds de l'histoire des baisers. Comme s'il n'avait pas avoué être amoureux du brun depuis six ans.

Comme si Harry ne venait pas de juste tomber amoureux pour la première fois.

Arrivé au bout du couloir, il fit une pause toute dramatique. Harry réprima un sourire face à toute cette théâtralité. Enfin, le blond daigna lui jeter un regard par dessus son épaule.

_ Tu viens ? Je n'ai pas toute la journée et t'as beaucoup de choses à apprendre !

Un éclat de rire échappa au brun avant qu'il ne se mette à courir, pour trébucher et tomber sur le dos du blond.

Indépendamment de sa volonté.

Il le jure.

~OoOoOoO~

Des heures plus tard, les lèvres gonflées et la mâchoire douloureuse de trop de baisers, Harry dans le lit d'un certain Serpentard. Un Serpentard totalement étalé sur lui. Et qui ronflait discrètement. Adorable. Un Serpentard qui s'accrochait à lui fiévreusement.

Ils avaient passés leur soirée à s'embrasser, jusque très tard la nuit. Et à parler. Rien de sérieux, évitant tous les sujets épineux. Et à s'embrasser encore. Le blond avait voulu aller plus loin, mais Harry lui avait expliqué le plus gentiment possible qu'il n'était pas encore prêt. L'autre avait râlé contre ces Gryffondors trop prudes pour leur bien, avant de se venger en torturant tous ses points sensibles à coups de baisers, de langues et de dents.

Harry avait mentit. Encore. Mais il se promit qu'il le dirait au blond le plus rapidement possible. Il faudrait juste qu'il l'empêche de le quitter après. Parce que c'était hors de question que Malfoy ne fasse plus partie de sa vie. Jamais. Et quand il aura réussi à se faire pardonner, il montrera au blond qui est le plus prude des deux.

Sur le chemin jusqu'à la chambre du Préfet, ils avaient rencontré des premières années. Le blond leur avait retiré des points pour motif d'existence. Les plus jeunes avaient détalé comme des lapins. Harry avait arboré un sourire idiot tout le long des couloirs. Draco avait reniflé d'exaspération face à la stupidité de son compagnon.

Harry sourit dans le noir. Il était tellement heureux. Alors, il ferma les yeux, s'agrippa au blond à son tour, et se laissa aller. Quelque part au fond de sa conscience, il se demanda s'il n'avait pas oublié quelque chose. Ou quelqu'un.

 _ **FIN**_

* * *

Alors ? Alors, alors, alors ? J'ai imaginé une suite à cet Os... Maybe, maybe not ? Qu'en pensez vous ?


End file.
